


Connie Swap: My Hero Marathon. Omake

by Mandalore5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Connie Swap, Gen, Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: Hey there. So this is a stupid little short story I had in mind. It features the CG's from the Connie Swap AU. Lapis Lazuli is something of an Otaku in the story so...I thought. 'What would they think of My Hero Academia?' And well...this is the result. Credit for creating the Universe goes to br42, BurdenKing, CoreyWW and MJstudioarts. They inspired the fic so they get their share of the blame....err credit.Of course Credit to Kohei Horikoshi for creating My Hero Academia.





	Connie Swap: My Hero Marathon. Omake

My Hero Marathon.  - Doesn’t matter when it takes place as it’s probably as non-canon for this AU as it gets.

 

     Jasper wasn’t sure how Lapis had talked her into watching this show with the others. Though she suspected it was was a combo attack of Lapis’s incessant nagging and Connie’s big doe-eyed explanation that it would _‘help improve team cohesion’_. And so Jasper found herself helping the others settle in for a marathon binge of some cartoon or other.

 

“For the last time Cheeto Puff it’s an _anime_.” Jasper gritted her teeth at being reminded, AGAIN about a minor detail having to do with the animation’s place of origin.

 

    The Gems had moved the TV from Connie’s loft to the main room in front of the couch. This would make viewing much easier for the group. Lapis and Peridot had taken care of snacks. A selection of sliced vegetable sticks, celery, broccoli (to everyone else’s chagrin.) and of course Ranch dip. Lapis had gotten a deal on the Big Donut’s day olds. So she had a veritable buffet of fried delights set up. Something Peridot did not appreciate.

 

“Lazuli, while I am quite aware that Gem physiology is unaffected by earth…’cuisine’, I’m not particularly thrilled having this much fried dough smeared with sugar goo around Connie.”

 

“Loosen up the reigns a little Peri. Con-con’s not gonna eat her body weight in donuts.”

 

    Connie was in the midst of flashbacks to the stomachache she and Steven had gone through after their donut binge when Peri was out of commission.

 

“Ma’am, I can say with complete sincerity... that I am well of aware of my limits.” To emphasize her point she took a celery stick and dipped a miniscule amount of ranch on the tip before biting into it. Peridot considered this a moment, tapping a floating finger on her chin.

 

“Very well, I will overlook the... gross amount of fried confections for now.”

 

“...Like you don’t have a couple bags of sour candies stashed and cached around this house P-Dot.”

 

    Jasper sat down at her usual spot on the couch and tapped her foot on the floor. Though when you’re that large and strong a simple tap can sound more like war drums. She didn’t say anything but the others took the hint to GET ON WITH IT!  

 

“Err...right. Hey Con-con, before we get started, is Pinkie joining us today?” The svelte gem floated the remote to her hand on an orb of water and switched the TV on. Getting it set up for the Hero-Athon about to take place.

 

“I asked him but he’s busy today. Helping his parents organize some new instruments they got for their store.” Connie sighed, a little wistfully before she gulped down a mouthful of water.

 

“While I applaud the Steven for aiding his parental units, it is a shame. I think this show would overlap with his interests, what with its subject matter focusing on budding heroes,” Peridot conjunctured.

 

“Alright, shush, everything’s set up. Any last many questions?” The blue gem interjected.

 

“This is the English version, right?” Connie inquired.

 

“How long is this gonna take?” Jasper bluntly asked.

 

“It’s English, Con-con. One of my fav voice actors is one of the main characters in the English dub. And to OJ, it’s just the first season so sit back and chillax.” With that Lapis hit the play button and their marathon of _My Hero Academia_ began.

 

    Jasper leaned back as the first episode started. This was a first experience with this show. It started off rather normally, a green-haired kid was protecting another child from a group of bullies. Then one of the bullies grew wings, another extended his fingers, and the third, a blonde with a crazy gleam in his eye, started creating explosions. Jasper’s brow’s shot up. Okay, well it’s at least not boring.

 

    The story continued with a voice over from what Jasper was assuming was an older version of the green-haired kid. Making a determined statement about not being held back despite his lack of power.

 

 _Determination only gets you so far,_ she thought to herself.

 

    Lapis and the others were enjoying the show so far. Peridot’s floating fingers jotting down notes. The Orange gem hoped there wouldn’t be a quiz, as she planned to make a beeline straight for the warp pad once this was over.

 

“Ma’am, what are you writing?” Connie whispered to the bespectacled gem.

 

“Just making notes of similar shot compositions to its print counterpart,” the gem noted without taking her eyes off the screen. Connie nodded, but Jasper caught an eye roll and suppressed a snicker.

 

    The show continued, the green-haired kid’s name flashing across the screen... not that Jasper was gonna remember that. He ran into a...very, very large person causing trouble at a train station. The boy called the giant man a ‘super villian’. That’s when the show’s intro started. Lapis bobbed her head to the music, Peridot enjoyed the subtle foreshadowing and storytelling, Connie’s eyes went star-shaped, and Jasper blinked. The boy was reaching out to a heavily-muscled person in front of him, golden light streaming around him. The way the boy couldn’t quite reach him as the figure turned around stirred something in the gem, a memory of another untouchable figure in her own life.

 

    The opening continued, characters with more names Jasper wasn’t going to recall flashing by. The blonde-haired boy and green-haired boy stood face-to-face as kids, then transitioned to teens on opposite sides before clashing. The figure from before reappeared only Jasper could see the front of him this time. He was bulky, with ridiculous hair, but he charged into battle against a mass of monstrous looking ‘villains’ with a smile. Jasper smirked. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“What ya think of the OP, Con-Con?”

“I loved it,” Connie replied the stars in her eyes still shimmering. Lapis chuckled.

 

“They get even better.”

 

    The opening ended, and now they were getting an explanation for the powers these humans had. Something about people randomly gaining ‘quirks’ or superpowers after a glowing baby was born. These powers had been around long enough for it to be ‘normal’ to have a superpower. The show cut back to the fight against the Giant, a hero with ‘wood powers’ who showed up... only to be upstaged by another giant human knocking the villain out at the last second. Looks of surprise and confusion spread throughout the gems when ‘Mt. Lady’ showed up on-screen, those same loos were reflected by several of the characters in the show.

 

    The show continued, Jasper kind of tuning out at the interpersonal drama between the blonde and green-haired boy. She did note that the blonde, despite wanting to be a ‘hero,’ was a massive jerk, going so far as to pick on the quirkless green hair to the point where he actually suggested the green kid ‘jump off the roof’. Jasper’s eyes narrowed.

 

 _He’s telling an off-color to shatter themselves._ The similarities to Homeworld’s rhetoric had prickled the large Gem and she sincerely hoped the blonde kid had a buttwhooping on the way.  

 

    During all that, the show cut to some sludge guy running away from a robbery. It looked like he was gonna get away, when a very skinny hunched figure walked out of a store front. His body changed, becoming muscular and the voice that spoke was deep and commanding. Yet...the power in it was also oddly soothing.

 

“SABAT! I love that man’s voice!” Lapis shouted at the commanding tone of ‘I AM HERE.’ from the TV.

 

    Another transition and the green-haired boy was walking home still stinging from his encounter with the blonde. A flashback ensued, he was a little boy again running around his mother begging to watch a video he had evidently watched many, many times. The video was disaster footage from a long time ago. In the video the child was watching with what could only be called ‘adoration’. Flames swept through the area, still burning, a pile of smoking rubble took up the foreground. A man was talking about someone who had shown up and saved over a hundred people in less than 10 minutes. That same figure from before, ‘All-Might’ Jasper assumed, appeared.

 

**“Hahahaha!”**

**“LOOK HE’S GOT MORE!”**

**“FEAR NOT CITIZENS, HOPE HAS ARRIVED! BECAUSE I AM HERE!”**

 

    Despite over a dozen wounded on his back, bleeding from an unseen head wound, the smoke and the flame, All-Might was smiling that same reassuring smile. Her reaction wasn’t as pronounced as the child on screen but Jasper was just as taken aback. The scene before her bringing up memories of heroic gems from the war. Gems who refused to leave any behind and pulled the wounded from rubble. It was at this point that Jasper leaned forward, an action that both Connie and Lapis took note of.

 

    The flashback continued, the boy learning he was an off-color, err...quirkless. Something that was already stated earlier during the school scene. But watching the boy’s dreams get crushed in real time was...a lot more engaging. Jasper remembered malformed off-colors being dragged away by Homeworld. Her fists clenched, regrets at her own inaction momentarily flooded up to the surface. They weren’t perfect, but that didn’t matter. The scene changed, the boy was once again watching that video. His mother stood in the room watching him. She seemed anxious and worried.

 

**“See mom, there's always a smile on his face. Even when things seem impossible he never gives up.”**

**The boy turned in his chair, tears welling up in his eyes. He pointed to the screen hand shaking.**

**“Do you think...I could be a hero too?”**

 

_Yes._

**The boy’s mother moved to embrace him and held him tight.**

**“I’m sorry Izuku, I wish things were different.”**

 

    Jasper stood up suddenly. Her hands clenched into fists. She was glaring at the mother. Lapis paused the show and three sets of eyes looked at her. Jasper let out a huff and sat back down. She knew it was fiction, but just like when she held _Lord of the Rings_ to her chest, her emotions got the better of her for a moment.

 

    A beat or two of silence went by and Lapis pressed play. The show continued, the flashback ending. The boy was walking into a tunnel, finding his resolve and laughing in an attempt to emulate All-Might when that sludge villain cropped up behind him and attacked. Connie made a choking sound, caught off guard by the sight of the villain attempting to use the boy as a ‘Skin Suit’ suffocating him in the process. However before he passed out, a sewer grate was blown off the ground and All-Might rose behind the two.

 

**“Have no fear you are safe.”**

**His foot stomped the ground, the music changed from it’s dark procession to one more hopeful and heroic.**

**“Now that I am here that is.”**

**The sludge villain lashed out, but All-Might dodged easily, he drew his fist back taking a dynamic and powerful pose.**

**“TEXAS…”**

**A high pitched whistling sound came from his drawn back fist the air around it already turning into streaks like those left from jets zooming through the sky.**

**“SMMMAAAASH!”**

**All-Might’s threw his punch, but rather then connect the sheer force and power behind his strike created a massive blast of wind and air ripping the villain away from the boy in a single blow.**

 

    Jasper blinked again, she’d seen Gems use the wind like that before, and Tiger’s Eye was capable of some powerful attacks. But the sheer ease with which this human threw the punch was unheard of. The boy fainted only to be woken up by All-Might. Despite his power All-Might seemed very genial and friendly, going so far as to sign the boy’s notebook without being asked. All-Might leapt away, the villain stowed into two pop bottles he had in his pockets. The green-haired boy however wasn’t able to let him go. Instead clinging onto his leg as they soared through the air.

 

    Jasper clapped a hand over her face, unknowingly mirroring Lapis and Connie. Peridot held back a snort. All-Might landed on a rooftop, Izuku, the green-haired boy was talking. Blood started to run out of All-Might’s mouth. Jasper raised her brow again, and both she and Izuku shared an expression of utter bewilderment when the muscled All-Might turned back into a skinny skeleton faced man who looked like a sickly Pearl.

 

“What!?” Connie gave voice to Jasper’s unspoken sentiment. “That was a heck of a way to end an episode..”

 

“Just wait...episode two begins now.” Lapis was stuffing another donut in her face. “Dish ish gonna be sho good.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Lazuli.”

 

    The second episode picked up with the blonde-haired boy and his…’friends’. Jasper growled, sincerely wishing she had something to punch. The boy’s friends told him he had gone too far. Blondie denied it and started complaining about ‘Deku’. Jasper blinked, and just assumed he was referring to the green-haired one.

 

“So now he has what...two names? Just pick one already.” She grumbled out.

 

    As the three on screen walked down an alley however that sludge villain appeared again. One of the bottles All-Might had been carrying laid nearby. Then...it cut back to the rooftop with Izuku and All-Might.

 

    Izuku had asked if he could be a hero without a quirk. A now de-powered All-Might began to explain why he was like this. He lifted his shirt to show a horrible wound on his left side. Scared but poorly healed, it radiated out from his left side, reaching to his chest and taking up most of his stomach. It was a disfigurement on top of a crippling wound. He explained he had sustained the wound in a fight against a villain that wasn’t publicized. All-Might had lost several organs and as a result could only work as a hero for a short time each day.

 

Jasper rubbed her chin. “He’s cracked,” she said in a quiet voice.

 

    Peridot glanced at the striped gem. Her floating fingers paused in their note taking. “Well that’s not an inaccurate assessment. Hmm...he is even unable to maintain his form.” Peridot blinked and wondered to herself how she had missed that comparison.

 

    All-Might ended the conversation by saying that no, he couldn’t say that it was possible to be a hero without a quirk. That Izuku, green hair, should look into becoming a policeman or something else to help fight crime. Jasper didn’t seem happy with that, but she had to admit that All-Might’s reasoning was sound. There was no reason the green-haired kid couldn’t do good. He just wouldn’t be able to do it the same way. It was better then just WISHING things had been different.  

 

    As All-Might left, he finally noticed he was missing the bottle. Explosions started going off in another area of the city. Despite his weakened state, he rushed towards them.

 

    A group of heroes, the same from the beginning of the first episode, were fighting the sludge villain or at least holding him off. They lacked the ability to actually save the struggling blonde boy in the middle of the villain's body.

 

“Tell me these cowards don’t keep popping up.” Jasper let out, annoyed at their complaints of lacking the ‘proper’ quirk. Even if that Mt. Lady couldn’t fit in the street she could reach down and pluck the boy out or something.

 

“It’s cool, stripes. They only become minor recurring characters,” Lapis explained, before downing a whole glazed.

 

    Jasper nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. All-Might was watching from behind the crowd. He was clutching his chest and cursing himself for wasting so much time in his muscle form. He didn’t have any strength left. That made Jasper click her tongue. _And he was doing so well, too._

 

    That’s when Izuku, the green-haired boy, appeared on the scene. He realized it was his fault for letting that villian out again. He was lamenting his actions as well. Jasper was about to growl when...Izuku’s eyes met the blonde’s fear-filled look from within the monster. Without waiting Izuku rushed forward flinging his school bag at the villain's head to distract him. He jumped and latched onto the villain's body. Izuku pulled and tugged at the sludge to try to pull the blonde free.

 

**“Kacchan I just couldn’t stand and watch you die.”**

**From back in the crowd All-Might began to force his body into it’s muscle form.**

**_I have to do something no matter the cost._ **

**The sludge villian made to attack Izuku, there was a burst of air from behind the crowd. The force cracking the pavement, and All-Might surged forward blocking the blow.**

**“I really am pathetic.”**

**“All-Might?”**

**Smoke rose from the muscled man’s body.**

**“I told you the traits to make a great...champion. But I see now I wasn’t living up to my own IDEALS!”**

**All-Might tore his arm free of the sludge monster. With his other hand he grabbed onto the blonde’s arm. Blood spurted from the Hero’s mouth as he cried out.**

**“Pro’s are always risking their lives. That’s the true test of a hero!”**

**“DETORIT….SMAAASH!”**

**All-Might let loose with a massive punch, blowing the sludge villain away. The force of his punch created a colossal burst of air putting out the fires from the explosions. A wind tunnel formed above the street for a few moments before dissipating.**

 

    For a moment, both the characters on screen and the ones watching on the couch were utterly silent. Stars filled Connie’s eyes. Lapis was smiling, Peridot’s jaw had dropped and Jasper’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. On screen it started to rain, people noticed and came to the conclusion that All-Might’s punch had changed the weather. Triumphant music started to play and people cheered.

 

“Hey...Jasper can you…” Connie started.

 

“No.”

 

    Nothing short of a multi-gem fusion would have a hope of replicating that feat. Even then not with pure force. On screen, Izuku, green hair, was being chewed out by ‘Heros’ while Bakugou, blonde, was being praised for his ‘bravery’. Jasper sighed through her nose...somehow. Connie opened her mouth and looked like she was about to start a rant. But one of Peri’s floating fingers pressed her lips.

 

“Just wait. It gets better,” She said in a hushed voice.

 

    On screen Izuku was walking home when Bakugou ran up to talk to him. Rather than thank him for attempting to save him however. He was instead upset that the boy had even tried to help. Calling him a quirkless loser and insulting him again and again. Before turning and leaving. Connie looked over to Peridot leaning back, furrowing her brows.

 

“...I didn’t articulate as to WHEN his situation improved.”

    Izuku seemed to take it in stride. He turned musing to himself he should ‘get back to giving up on his dreams.’ As somber as that was things took a sudden turn. When All-Might slide out from behind a corner.

 

**“I AM HERE!”**

**“All-Might what are you doing here, how’d you get rid of all those reporters?”**

**“HAHAHA! I STAND FOR JUSTICE, Not for sound bites!”**

 

“I can smell the cheese coming off that line.” A chorus of shhh’s kept Connie from further comment.

 

**All-Might flexed as he spoke the background turning into red white and blue star spangled mess.**

**“Because I, I am All-Mi...pheeew!”**

**All-Might suddenly turned back to his lanky form, spewing blood from his mouth as he did so. Izuku screamed in surprise, as would anyone. All-Might coughed before speaking again.**

**“Young man, I came here to thank you. And also to discuss your question from earlier.”**

**“Huh?” Izuku’s voice was quiet.**

**“If you hadn’t told me about your life, if you hadn’t run into that fight I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks.”**

**“Oh...no! It was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy not to mention your time.”**

**“I’m not done. You told me you didn’t have a power. So when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a live, it inspired me to act too.”**

**Izuku looked shocked as he turned to met All-Might’s gaze.**

**“Their are stories about every hero.” He continued “How they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own.”**

**Izuku lowered his head, he started to sniff fighting back tears. He remembered his mother’s words. That’s not what he wanted to hear.**

**“And today...that’s what happend to you.” All-Might spoke again.**

**Izuku clutched his shirt, tears streamed from his eyes his knees bent.**

**_You never told me mom. Back then the thing I wanted you to say. The words I needed to hear._ **

**“Young, man.” All-Might spoke, behind him the setting sun framed him in light.**

**“You too can become a Hero.”**

**Finally hearing those words, Izuku stopped fighting his tears.**

**_Dreams can become reality. Oh by the way I forget to mention...this is the story of how I became the world’s greatest Hero._ **

 

    Connie let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Peridot’s visor had gotten steamed up. Lapis looked satisfied, a moment of silence followed that was broken by a sniffle. All three turned to look up at Jasper. A tear falling down her cheek. The three looked to each other.

 

    The words were different, but the intent in them had brought the warrior back to a distant battlefield. A golden hand outstretched to a beaten Jasper.

 

_“You too can be more than what they made you to be.”_

 

    Jasper let out a shaking breath as she reigned in her emotions. This ‘All-Might’ was bringing back memories. Not all of them unpleasant. Jasper was having a hard time placing what All-Might was. She needed to see more of the character to decide. He had the strength and gumption of a quartz, but his ability to inspire others wasn’t something she had seen in other gems since...since.

 

“You doing alright Oj?” Lapis spoke up after a moment.

 

“I’m fine...just keep going.”

 

“Hold up!” Connie raised a hand and stood up. “...Bathroom break.” She sped to the bathroom and shut the door.

 

“So Dot, how does it compare?” Lapis reached forward and upended a glass of milk down her gullet.

 

“Well...the voice actors for the dub have so far been spot on. This ‘Sabat’ who voices All-Might certainly possess a powerful vocal range.” Peri’s floating fingers rose as she spoke, tossing a sour gummy worm into her mouth as she finished speak. “I’ll also add,” she said after chewing. “That the animation has been thus far lovingly crafted. The printed version is of course well constructed and paneled, but actually being able to see the power behind those blows resolve themselves in motion adds another layer. Furthermore,” Peridot’s next words were muffled when a watery wing covered her mouth.

 

“Okay okay Dot. Now Jaspy, you had some strong reactions so far, what’s on your noggin?”

 

    Jasper took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. Allowing all of them to settle into place before finally putting them to words.

 

“It’s good.”

 

    Lapis sighed, the door to the bathroom opened and Connie stepped out.

 

“All done let’s keep going.”

 

    Connie settled back in and Lapis hit play once again. The rest of the season played out on the screen. As the episodes went on Jasper said little. Few had as much going on as the first two. All-Might explained how his quirk worked, it was a ‘sacred torch’ passed down from one to another each wielder adding to it, and he had chosen Izuku to be the next wielder of One For All. Not much happened for the next few episodes. Though, when Izuku bested Bakugou during a combat lesson by using the blonde’s own force and tactics against him. Jasper couldn’t help but smile. Connie had to take a few more breaks during the marathon. At one point Peridot replaced the ‘snacks’ with a proper meal. Jasper got up and made her some grilled cheese while Peridot prepared a fresh bowl of tomato soup, and a small salad.

 

    Lapis kept commenting throughout the episodes with small trivia she had read in the manga between chapters. Mostly comments about character design and how they had differed from the creator’s original sketches.

 

    Jasper was of course trying to place the characters. The teacher at the School reminded her of an Agate. Though a _slightly_ less brutal one, one spiky red haired boy reminded her of a Ruby. The main character, Izuku however...was as mentioned an off-color. She couldn’t place him exactly. But watching him be gifted with All-Might’s Quirk and work to make his body able to bear it. Reminded her of the Gems that didn’t ‘fit the mold’. Gems who had to work to overcome their weaknesses and prove they had worth. Jasper like that. The boy wasn’t being given anything he had to EARN it. In some ways he reminded her of Connie.

 

    Speaking of which, Jasper glanced over to the girl sitting on the other end of the couch. Both her and the boy on the screen were training to live up to a legacy. Both All-Might and Jasper were determined to make them ready for that. Both had to accept that the person they were training wasn’t going to be another Citrine.

 

    Speaking of All-Might the large striped Gem was still having trouble placing him. The way he inspired others, always found victory, and gave others hope was reminding her of Citrine. Even more so since All-Might had ‘yellow’ as a motif. But his weakened state, put her off this comparison.

 

    Finally they got the final episodes of season 1. The students were going to a special location for rescue training. When things went to seed, a group of villains had opened a portal. (Via a quirk) into the training grounds, and split the students up from the teachers. Jasper leaned forward. Throughout the episodes the students were mangingng to fight off the group of ‘second rate flunkies’ as one of them put it.

 

    However despite their efforts things seemed dire. A rather brutal looking villian with an exposed brain and large thickly muscled body had beaten and wounded their agate errr...teacher. Just when all seemed lost, All-Might burst into the grounds. Lacking his trademark smile. With barely any effort he knocked out the remaining cut rate villains then squared off with the three leaders.  

 

    A vicious fight ensued. One that had Connie and others on the edge of their seats. At one point it looked like an easy win when All-Might attempted to suplex the large buff creature with an exposed brain. Only for one of the other leaders, a vaguely human shaped body made of black mist called Korogiri to open up another portal and complicate things. Allowing the exposed brain villain to clutch and partially open up All-Mights crippling wound blood soaking through the man’s shirt, until the students interfered. Bakugou (blonde) disabled the portal maker and a student with ice powers had temporarily stopped Nomou (exposed brain.) Once again they squared off. All-Might told the others to run, but the students remained where they were behind him.

 

**“Nomou, Kurogiri Kill him. I’ll deal with the children.”**

**The supposed ringleader, a lanky looking freak with a dismembered hand clutching his face and several more along his arms spoke.**

**All-Might clenched his fist.**

**_I’m afraid that I barely have a minute left in this form. My powers declining faster than I thought it would._ **

**“Let’s clear this level and go home.”**

**The hand bastard rushed forward.**

**All-Might raised his fists and took a stance.**

**_Even so...I have to stop these villains._ **

**The students looked determined, the spiky red head took a combative stance.**

**“Heads up looks like we’re fighting after all.”**

**The hand covered villain was closing in.**

**All-Might Smiled**

**_Because I am_ **

**From one point of colored light to the next a line of bright white light connected them. Stopping at a shimmering yellow glow. A light reflected in All-Might’s eyes.**

**_The worlds SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!_ **

**A shiver went down the spine of the villain, who stopped and stared at All-Might.**

**All-Might rushed forward clashing with the muscle bound ‘Nomou’. Their fists connected with each other. A blast of wind pushed all others back and away from the titanic clash. As the hand covered villain flipped through the air he spoke in a derisive tone.**

**“Weren’t you listening, one of his powers is ‘shock absorption’.”**

**All-Might continued to smile.**

**“Yeah what about it!?”**

**They continued to exchange blows. Each stronger than the last. The force blowing and making the others bend to their knees. No one was able to get close, like standing in gale force wind. They both were throwing and taking a flurry of such blows.**

**“He said your quirk was only shock ABSORPTION not nullification that means there's a limit to what you can take right!?”**

**All-Might began to push his foe back, more of his hits having an effect. The ‘Nomou’ struck punching All-Might in his wounded side. Despite the pain All-Might roared and continued to fight.**

 

“He Endures.” Jasper whispered. Her eyes locked on the screen.

 

_Jaspers Endure, Citrines know victory._

 

    Jasper was coming to a conclusion. Those beads of light, his quirk passed down from one to the next. Was it possible...he was a fusion. His strength and endurance, his will and spirit. Was he what you got when a Citrine and a Jasper fused?

 

**The fight continued tearing through the training ground.**

**“So you were made to fight me big guy? If you can really withstand me firing at one hundred percent of my power, then I’ll  have to go beyond that and FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!”**

**The exchange of blows became a blur, one struck All-Might’s cheek drawing blood, he ignored it and continued to beat his foe into submission. Izuku’s thoughts chimed in.**

**_He’s giving it his all. Even though he’s injured. Those aren’t just random punches either. They’re targeted, and every single one of them is more than 100% of his power._ **

 

“That is mathematically impossible.”

 

“Quiet Dot!”

 

**All-Might roared and sent his foe reeling back with another punch. His clothes were torn to shreds. The mighty hero leapt through the air.**

**“A real hero.”**

**Nomou clawed at the ground like a beast and rushed towards All-Might. The burly man met his blow.**

**“Will always find a way for justice to served.”**

**All-Might grabbed his foe’s arm in midair and with a powerful spin and throw sent him into the ground below. The ground shattered and splinted, the hero landed, his foe bouncing into the air. All-Might’s arm drew back.**

**“Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before, But I’ll teach you what they really mean. Go beyond!”**

**All-Might’s fist once again created a jet trail as he began his strike.**

**“PLUS!”**

**His fist came forward burning with power.**

**“ULLLTTTRRRAAA!”**

**His blow connected, a burst of light emanating from the impact. Nomou went flying through the air, through the building and into the sky, through a pair of clouds before finally vanishing from sight. The force of the blow causing the rest of the grounds to shake.**

 

“YEEESS!” Jasper had leapt up out of her seat, her own roar causing a similar shaking to go throughout the house. The striped gem slowly turned to met the gaze of the other three in the room.

 

****

 

    An hour so later, Jasper stood on the deck outside the door. The marathon had wrapped up after that episode. Connie was showered and ready for bed. Evidently an entire season takes most of the day to go through. Peridot, with the help of one of her cobbled together robonoids had cleaned up. Lapis was sitting nearby flipping through a book.

 

“Ya know Oj...if you want I can lend you the Manga for that.” Lapis looked up over the top of a comic book.

 

“...I prefer novels.”

 

“Well it’s just the Manga is waayyy ahead of the show.” Lapis floated overtop of the large gem.

 

“No...I’d rather watch it as a group.” Jasper said turning away from where the Blue Gem’s head was hanging low.

 

“Yeah that was fun.”

 

    Lapis landed and made for the door just as her hand touched the handle though.

 

“You think I’d look good with Golden Blonde hair?”

 

    Lapis sighed and banged her head against a nearby wall.

 

“I’ve created a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jasper would look awesome with All-Might's hair. I think Jasper looks awesome regardless though...thanks for reading.


End file.
